rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Wen Siyue
Wen Siyue is a cultivator presiding in the Scattered Star Seas born as a member of the Exquisite Sound Sect from an female disciple of the Sect, and her father Wen Qiang.Chapter 430. She is reknown within the Scattered Star Seas as the Moon Maiden. First Meeting She was considered a prodigy ascending to the Foundation Establishment stage faster than her father. She married and became the Dao Companion of a young cultivator with limitless prospects. Unfortunately this cultivator died in a fight shortly after they married. Single after the death of her husband, she attracted the attention of many male cultivators. However, Wen Siyue did not want to remarry and unintentionally offended a higher-ranking member of the Exquisite Sound Sect, who arranged a mission to obtain an item from hostile territory that would have left her dead. To improve her odds of success, her father lent his support. During the mission they were discovered by 3 cultivators from the Poison Dragon Union and a battle ensued. They were outnumbered 3 to 2 until a mysterious Core Formation cultivator, who was passing by, interrupted the battle. Wen Siyue recognized the cultivator as the Exquisite Sound Sect's elder Han Li by recalling the portraits of Han Li in the guild hall. She was suprised that Han Li knew her father Wen Qiang. Han Li quickly dispatched the 3 opposing cultivators leaving Wen Siyue and her father to complete their mission.. Hunting Han Li After the events of the Heavenvoid Hall, the Starfall Coalition absorbed the Exquisite Sound Sect to use it as bait to lure out Han Li who had obtained the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Wen Siyue met Han Li again in the Outer Seas after about 40 years.Chapter 536 At this time, she had been forced by her sect to become the Cultivation Vessel of a Nascent Soul cultivator, Swift Crane. Wen Siyue offered him information he desired. After dealing with elder Yun Tianxiao and new Sect Leader Lady Fan, Han Li brought her away of the Exquisite Sound Sect.Chapter 539 He left her in a cave with several magic tools along with the control incantations for the cave residence’s spell formations before departing from the island.Chapter 540. Saving her Daughter Sometime after, Wen Siyue found another husband. Together they conceived a daughter named Tian Qin. Her daughter was bitten by a venomous beastChapter 1137 becoming ill. Wen Siyue and her husband embarked on a journey to the Outer Star Seas to find the demon core of a White Yang Demon Fish which could remove the poisonChapter 1134. However, to get there Wen Siyue needed to travel through a teleportation formation controlled by the Star Palace in the Heavenly Star City. However, wartime restrictions prevented cultivators from freely traveling to the Outer Star SeasChapter 506. She and her family were unintentionally caught bribing Star Palace cultivators to ignore the restrictions by the Heavenly Star Sage - Wen Qing who had been waiting for Han Li. During this confrontation Wen Siyue learned that Han Li had progressed to the Late-Nascent Soul stage. She took the opportunity to reunite with Han Li and use his influence to gain safe passage for herself and her family to the Outer Star Seas. Through Han Li, Wen Siyue learned that the real cause for her daughters illness was Tian Qin's Physique - the Dragon Cry Physique. She was devastated after receiving bad news that her daughter would not be able to progress beyond the Qi Condensation stageChapter 1138. After learning of methods to counter-act the Dragon Cry Physique, Wen Siyue was ready to sacrifice her own cultivation if it meant her daughter could progressChapter 1139. Possessing some friendship with Han Li, she was offered the ideal alternative - if Tian Qin demonstrated mastery in formations Han Li would take Tian Qin as his disciple and deal with the physique. Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Foundation Establishment Category:Exquisite Sound Sect